Dave x Reader No Fair
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: You and Dave have been friends for a while until he started to date Terezi and made friends with Karkat and Gamzee. You try your best to win his heart again and for Terezi and Vriska to stop bullying you.
1. Chapter 1

Things weren't the same anymore when Dave and Terezi started dating; you didn't hang out with him anymore and hung out with your closest friend, Gamzee, instead. At school, you wanted to at least say hi to him, but he was always with Terezi and you didn't want to bother him. You and Terezi weren't enemies, but you never chose to talk with her. You just had the feeling that she wouldn't take kind around you.

You and Gamzee were in the middle of the field after the school day ended. You watched as Dave and Terezi came out of the school holding hands.

"What's wrong motherfucker? ;o( "

You turned away from the couple and rubbed your arm. "It's nothing Gamzee, don't worry about it."

"No, there IS something wrong. Does it involve those motherfuckers?" He pointed to them. You sadly nodded and a couple tears ran down your face. "There there _,it's ok." He hugged you and held you close as you blushed and buried your face in his chest ((this is not a Gamzee x Reader, sorry)).

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

I looked over the field and saw _ hugging Gamzee. I was pretty jealous, but I had Terezi with me and I should be proud that I'm dating her. Me and Terezi started dating months ago and this is our six month anniversary. _'Whatever'_. I shrugged it off and started talking to Terezi.

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

"Want me to walk you home?" Gamzee asked.

"Sure, if it makes me feel better." You said. He had his usual lazy, high smile on and walked me home. There was no way in hell he was flushed for me, in what they called it in troll culture. His quadrants were full enough anyway. He was in a matespriteship with Tavros, a kismesisship with no one (thank god), moirails with you, and had auspisticism with nobody. He would never cheat on Tav EVER. They dated since forever (years) and never once had a fight. They were inseparable. Just like you used to be with Dave...You shook off the memory of Dave out of your head and continued to walk with Gamzee, talking about random shit like sopor pies, faygo, how Karkat and Terezi used to date until she found Dave, and how adorable Tav was. Tav and you were moirails, but not as close moirails as you were with Gamzee.

When you got home, you took a bath, did your homework, and blogged. You always blogged when you were done with homework. In fact, you read Dave's blog all the time. He talked about stuff like Terezi and his friends. He used to talk about nice thinga about you on his blog all the time, but now, he never mentions you. It's like you don't even exist anymore...You and Dave are known to be popular bloggers and blog 24/7.

You were reading his blog and so on, until you lost it when it said he was going to take her out to dinner for their anniversary. "AARG!" You had a sever headache and your memories flashed when you and Dave were kids.

"C'mon Dave! The firework's are about to start!" You said and you ran up the hill.

"Ok, hold on." It was almost impossible to catch up to you, since you were a faster runner than him. He found where you were sitting and sat down next to you. The fireworks were beautiful and many couples gazed upon the colorful sky. Dave's hand slightly grazed yours and a light pinkish hue rose up your cheeks. Thank god Dave couldn't see it because of his shades. "Sorry." He said.

"Th-that's ok." You said and fixed your attention back on the fireworks.

When the fireworks ended, you were about to leave until you saw Dave and some mystery girl talk to each other and started laughing.

"Who's that?" You asked as she walked away.

"Some cute girl named Terezi, I got her number." That was when your heart sunk down to your stomach.

Your headache vanished and you found yourself laying on the floor. You saw a picture of Dave and Terezi kissing on your computer and you started to sob with your hands covering your face.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked alone in the streets to school as you saw millions of graffiti shit on the walls. You never had parents before. You were an orphan until you were adopted. Hell, you hated it. You were beaten a lot, was never allowed to eat, not even sleep ((read the book 'A Child Called It' and you'll know what I'm talking about)). Until you stole the game SBURB from the store and got caught in this mess. You always hated your life. "Another day, another 24 hours of hell." You always murmured everyday.

As you were walking, you heard a voice call out to you. "Oh _~" 'Oh shit. Not that voice!' You ran as fast as you could, but you eventually bumped into Cronus. "Well hello there..." He smiled evily. You gulped. "Heh. Tried to run away _?" Meenah said behind you which made you jump ((Meenah was that voice who called out to you)). "..." You stayed silent in shock, a strand of (Insert Hair Color) hair fallen on your face and slightly purple circles under your eyes. You fought dirty, but you couldn't hurt Meenah and her gang, no matter how much they hurt. When you gotten in SBURB, you had a horrible mutation, you grew black wings. You quickly took off with your wings and they pulled out their pistols. ((HOLY SHIT THIS IS TOO OBNOXIOUS XD)) "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Meenah and her gang fired their pistols and you gracefully dodged every bullet that was shot at you.

You finally arrived at the school grounds, but you were terrified. You were so scared, you even bumped in between Terezi and Dave. "You little bitch!" Meenah called out to you. Cronus shot at you in the back and (Insert Blood Color) ((You can be a troll angel or human angel, I don't care who you are. At least you are fabulous)) splattered on the ground. You let out a surprised shock and tried to flutter out your wings until Meenah shot your wing. "Ack!" You sputtered. Tears of blood streamed down your face. You turned to face Meenah and saw a disgusted face from Terezi and a shocked face from Dave. Terezi whispered something his ear, but his gaze was fixtured in yours. Your (Insert Eye Color) irises turned into dark red and you ran as fast as you could. You got shot in the shoulder, causing you to stumble a bit, but you still ran. Well, at least tried. You ran into Damara and she caught you. She gave you a sharp tooth smile as Meenah and her gang formed a circle around you. You couldn't take it anymore. " . . .no." As Meenah touched you, you lost it. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You clawed her face with three deep slash marks on her face. She fell back, but Cronus caught her. You twisted Damara's arm, which caused her to cuss in Japanese. You blinked back the blood tears and maned up. You somehow managed to flutter out your black wings and flew off in a flash. Rufioh aimed his pistol at your other wings and shot it. You let out an ear piercing screech, but didn't fall. You flew down and pinned Rufioh down and screamed at him, making him almost loose half of his hearing. "Fuck." He said trying to cover his ears. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A man said. "Shit, it's the principal, old man Hussie." Cronus said. Hussie looked down at you and Rufioh. You got off of him in shame and helped him up. Too your surprise, he accepted your helping hand and the five of you stood there, Hussie was way taller than of them including you.

((I accidentally unsaved at this part and I was scratching up my face xD))

Hussie looked down at your bloodied body like it was normal. Well, actually, shit like this was normal to Hussie. "Mrs. (Insert Last Name), please go to the nurse's office and take a long nap there. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble in this condition." You nodded your head and went inside the building, making your way to the nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked down the long halls of the school as you were looking for the nurse's office. Unfortunately, you ran into Gamzee who was talking with his matesprite, Tavros. "Woah! Sis, what and all up happend?" Gamzee asked. "Ugh. I'll tell you later. I don't feel good." You say as you stumbled a bit. "Want me to walk you there?" He held your shoulders so you could keep your balance. "Sure. " you said. "See us Tav, honk!" He waved goodbye to Tavros as he waved back and smiled innocently.

You and Gamzee were in the nurse's office waiting with your wings still spread out and cuts and bruises all over your body and blood.

"_! What pawsably happens to mew?!" Nurse Meulin said as she entered the room.

"I just got in a fight, not much." You said.

"Just a fight?! It looks like mew were in more than a fight!" She said.

"Let me take mew in. Thank mew Gamzee fur coming with her!" She said.

"No problem, sis!" He said as he left the office.

_**.: Later :.**_

You were sleeping on one of those tables you usually see at the doctors office when they check you up. Your wings were bandaged evaporated back into your back. You had a bad case of fever and felt like shit. Like always.. As you were sleeping, Dave came to check on you.

"_?" Dave said.

"..." You were still in sound sleep. Dave watched you as you tossed and turned a bit in your sleep. He thought it was kind of cute. His face became emotionless as he eyed the bandages on your shoulders and arms.

He walked over to you and saw a little dirt ((I accidentally typed dirt as dirk xD)) mark on your face and carefully brushed it off with his thumb.

"D4V3? W3 N33D T0 G3T B4CK T0 CL4SS." Terezi said.

"Alright, hold on a second.." He said.

He carefully pecked your cheek and walked out of the room.

As he walked out of the room, Terezi came in..

"D4V3'S M1N3.." She said as her blind eyes burned with envy. She was overreacting really, but she knew you never kissed Dave or dated hime before. She sometimes gets the feeling he cares for you more than her, even if you and Dave stopped hanging out.

As she walked out of the room, she didn't know you heard everything she said.

"..." You started to cry silently.

_**.: Later In The Evening :. **_

The school day ended and Gamzee offered to drive you home.

"You ok sis?" He asked.

"Yeah...I-I'm ok.." You said.

"You seem pale as a motherfucker. You sure you don't want me to stay the night with you?" He said. He wasn't hitting on you or anything, you knew it was a friendly gester.

"Thank you Gamzee, but I'm fine." You say.

"Alright." He said. And you guys drove the rest of the way in silence.

~

Gamzee dropped you off at your house and the skys where a greenish black, it was windy night, and it started to drizzle a bit. You sighed and went inside.

You sat down after having a sandwich and turned on your Xbox ((Your kind of a gamer in the story)).

_**.: Later In Your Dreams :.**_

You were walking in the long, dark halls what seemed to be your school, Alterina High ((Sorry if I spelled it wrong)) as you ran your hand on the cold metal of the blue lockers. Blood of all the colors of the rainbow was on the walls, splattered and cruel sayings written. It was cold, you could tell by the breathing that came from your nose and mouth turning into faint fog. Shadows were roaming around some lights were blinking and some looked like they were smashed.

Your thoughts were broken a by pounding on a door to your left. Your crimson orbs (( You'd know why they turned like that in Chapter 2 cx )) focused on a door that lead to another hall.

"Hm." You said and opened the door. Childish drawings were drawn on the walls and a staircase lead to darkness. To make it even creepier, there was a little doll on the first step that look exactly like Terezi (a knitted doll with button eyes to be exact), she had red button eyes that were visible through her red glasses and a menacing smile.

Whispers were coming from it and you picked up the doll to listen to it better.

"H3'S M1N3."

_**.: Woken :.**_

You woke up from the sound of thunder and jolted from your bed and fell on the floor. You looked at the glowing (Insert Favorite Color) digits from your digital clock.

3:44 it said.

You sobbed lightly on the floor and went back to bed. It seemed like the night was never going to end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.: Morning :.**_

You got out of bed with dark circles under your eyes. Why couldn't you at least have a decent rest?! You put on a pair of black skinny jeans and (Insert Favorite Shirt). You had a war with your hair and put on a little of mascara, you at least wanted to look nice.! Your phone vibrated from the cream-colored counter, it was a message from Gamzee.

'I want you to meet another moirail of mine at school, I hope you won't all up and motherfuckin mind (o:'

'Don't worry about it, I won't c:'

You sighed and put your phone down.

"Great. Another troll I have to deal with.." To be honest, you hated being around people except Gamzee and Dave, you weren't an attention whore like all the other girls/trolls at Alternia High. Hell, you didn't even WANT to get noticed..Until Meenah and her gang came and made you be noticed all around the school. You didn't want to go to school at all after what happend.

You put your phone in your backpack and swung it over your shoulder and walked to the school.

_**.: At School :.**_

As you walked down the halls, you could feel people's/troll's eyes on you and whispering things about you.

_"Is she the girl with the wings?"_

_"Stork girl."_

_"I heard she fought with an ox.!"_

_"I heard she isn't even from this world."_

_"Could she be raised in hell?"_

_"She could be a fallen angel."_

_"Her eyes are perminitly red now."_

You ignored the whispers, dialed your locker number, opened your locker, and shut the fuck up. You felt Terezi's eyes on you, but you ignored it and continued to get books for your next class.

"S0, H0W 1S_ ST0RK G1RL_ D01NG?" Terezi and Vriska chuckled. You were called worse, so it didn't hurt you one bit. You ignored their stares and went to your first class...Algebra...Ugh. You hated algebra! At least it's your first period class! You just wanted to get it over with.

_**.: During Algebra :.**_

You sat there in your desk, listening to Doc Scratch discuss today's math lesson. "_, what does x = when it is cube rooted? Hint, it isn't an irrational number."

"-6"

"Good, now _*math talk*_"

From your left ear, you heard a whisper.

"Wow, _Stork Girl_ actually has a brain!" You heard giggling.

You sighed and continued to take notes.

_**.: Bell Rings :.**_

You gathered your stuff and moved on to your sixth period class, lunch. Thank god. You grabbed your lunch and went over to the cafeteria. You looked around until you saw a wild Gamzee waving his hand, beckoning you to his table.

"Hey sis, I'd like you to meet my moirail, Karkat."

"HEY FUCKASS." Karkat said.

"Hey fuckface." You said.

Gamzee chuckled. "You too could be best moirails!"

"UNLESS SHE LIKES ROMANCE NOVELS...AND ROMCOMS..."

"OH MY GLOBBIN FUCK, YUSSS!" You were a sucker for romance novels, and you didn't care if no one liked it dammit.

You and Karkat's inner fangirlness released and you talked nonstop about romcoms.

"HE WAS SUCH AN ASS TO HER! I COULDN'T BELIEVE SHE DIDN'T BAWL HER EYES OUT TO HIM!"

"I know! Seriously! What a jackass!"

The three of you laughed and didn't give a single fuck about what anyone thought.

"THIS SANDWICH...DOESN'T HAVE ANY TURKEY IN IT!" Karkat flipped his sandwich off the table and made you laugh your ass off.

Everything was fine...Until Terezi came along...

"UGH. WHAT DO YOU WANT TEREZI?!" Karkat asked. He hated Terezi too, they used to date until he found out she was cheating on him with Dave, he was heart broken.

"1 JUST W4NT T0 T4LK T0 Y0U K4RKL3S!" She said as she cackled.

"NO YOU BITCH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He said.

"I'm going to leave now...I'm full."

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOUR FOOD..."

"I know...I'll talk to you later Karkat." You said, avoiding eye contact from Terezi.

"K." He said and continued to talk to Terezi.

_**.: Karkat's POV :.**_

"GREAT, THAT'S JUST GREAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I said angrily at Terezi, I hated her, I didn't even want to think of her, she scared _ off for some odd reason and I have to talk to her alone!

"WHY 4R3 Y0U T4LK1NG T0 H3R? SH3 H4SN'T KN0WN Y0U L0NG 4S 1'V3 KN0WN Y0U!" She said.

Wait, what?!

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! SHE'S A BETTER MOIRAIL THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN...WHORE." I grabbed my things quickly and left.

_**.: Terezi's POV :.**_

I narrowed my eyes as Karkles left the cafeteria. "HHMM..." I thought. Why would he ever even talk to _Stork Girl_?

**_.: Back To Your POV :._**

You facepalmed yourself and walked in the empty hallways. "What does she want with me?!" You said and collapsed in the girl's bathrooms.

"1 W4NT T0 KN0W WHY TH3Y P4Y M0R3 4TT3NT10N T0 Y0U 4ND N0T M3." Terezi scared the fuck out of you.

"WHOSE '_THEY'_?!" You yelled at her.

"D4V3. 4ND. K4RKAT. TH3Y'R3 M1N3."

"YOU CAN'T DATE TWO PEOPLE YOU INSENSITIVE CUNT! CHOSE ONE!" You slammed your hand on the counter.

"W3LL TH3N. 1F Y0U'R3 G01NG T0 B3 L1K3 TH4T, 1 H4V3 T0 F0RC3 Y0U TH3N."

"What the hell do you mea-" Terezi slammed you to the wall, for a skinny, short hoe, she can be strong. But you were stronger. You turned and slammed her against the wall, throwing her wrists at her chest.

"Mind your own business." Before Terezi could say anything, you absconded out of the bathrooms and the next bell rang.

**_.: After School :._**

Gamzee gave you a piggy back ride home while you were half asleep, listening to Gamzee and Karkat talk.

"Mhm." You said, letting them know you were listening.

"SO WHAT DID TEREZI EXACTLY DO TO YOU? WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Karkat asked.

You awoke from your little rest.

"Well, she called me _Stork Girl_ all the time because I have wings, and won't leave me alone because I'm hanging out with you and something to do with Dave..

"UGH. GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T AT LEAST BITCH SLAP HER!" He said.

"Well, she slammed me against the wall, so I slammed her back and left." You said as you pressed your cheek against Gamzee's back.

"Looks like you're going through some motherfuckin shit there sis."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK." You all laughed, not knowing Dave and Terezi were watching you guys.

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

If only I still hung out with her, maybe she wouldn't be friends with Gamzee and Kitkat? It's too late now, I have Terezi and that's all that matters..

"WH4T'S WR0NG D4V3?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, keeping my cool.

She took off her glasses.

"Y0U SUR3?" She gave me a seductive look and kissed me.

I felt her smooth tongue all around mine, but sadly, it didn't last long.

"C0M3 0N, L3T'S G0 T0 MY PL4C3." She said as she walked me to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.: A Few Weeks Later :.**_

When you made it to sure house, you instantly threw your backpack across the room and collapsed on the bed, realizing it was Friday.

"Yus." You said.

Your phone vibrated, it was a message from Karkat!

'HEY FUCKASS ARE YOU GOING TO THE PARTY?'

'Hey fuckface. Wut party?'

'THE PARTY AT SOLLUX'S PLACE! HE INVITED YOU REMEMBER?!'

'Oh yeah..I might be going, I'm not sure. I'm so tired though...' You always took naps after school, if you didn't you'd get tired as hell.

'YOUR NAP CAN WAIT, THIS IS A BIG DEAL. HERE, I ALREADY CALLED GAMZEE TO PICK YOU UP IN 5'

You looked at the clock, 5:35. It is pretty dark out.

'Are you at the party?'

'YESSSS'

'Shit. Fine. I guess I'm going then.'

'SUCESSSSSSS'

You groaned. You didn't want to go over to Sollux's party! Terezi and Dave would be there and shit will happen! Maybe if you avoid them and pretend they're not even there, everything will be ok!

You heard a knock on the door.

You opened the door and saw a casual Gamzee.

"Hey sis, honk (o:"

"Hey Gamzee, what happend to Tavros?" You asked.

"Tav is out of town for a while, so I'm going to spend more time with you."

You chuckled.

You were soon in Gamzee's car, driving to Sollux's neighborhood talking about how Tav was the most fucking adorable shit in the whole world.

"We're here!" Gamzee said.

As you two walked through the crowded drive way, a sugar skull went through the window, making shards of glass scatter everywhere. Luckily, Gamzee pulled you back a step in his arms.

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah..Thanks Gamzee."

"No problem (o;"

As you two entered through the door, there was shitloads of people everywhere. EVERYWHERE. A couple making out on the couch, a group of trolls motivating a troll that's drinking almost half of a beer barrel, people talking to each other, sex noises coming from the bathroom, a random guy running with panties on his head, a lot of random shit. The music was blaring and you were greeted by a drunk Sollux.

"H-Hey _, *hic* you know you have *hic* pretty eyeth...I-I want thothe eyeth...*hic* And watch out also *hic* Kk thealth (steals) handth..." Sollux was awkwardly touching your boob and he didn't even know it.

"Uh...Sollux, you're kind of touching my tits right now, can you get your hand off it?" You asked.

"Oh. Thorry." He removed his hand from your boob.

"Thanks lisp wizard."

"EEEEEEEE!" Sollux was randomly glomped by Nepeta.

"_, I'm so glad mew made it!" You smiled. Nepeta was kind like Aradia and was in a matespriteship with Karkat, who was better than that bitch Terezi. Nepeta and Karkat dated for a year now, you sometimes wonder if they did the nasty...

"Thank you Nepeta! Do you know where Karkat is?"

"Karkity's upstairs! Woo!" Nepeta flu off of Sollux and glomped some of her other friends (who was not Terezi).

You sighed. "Come on Gamzee, let's go." You grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of people/trolls.

When you were upstairs, you found Karkat watching the Notebook, crying his ass off.

"Uh, Karkat, are you ok?"

"MAYBE..NOT..THANK FUCKING GOD YOU MADE IT!"

"Wait...Did you bring it with you-"

"I FOUND IT IN HIS PILLOW CASE."

The three of you were silent for a while then burst out in laugher.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" You laughed and wiped a tear.

"H3H3H3, H3LL0 TH3R3 ST0RK G1RL. WH4T 4 SUPR1S3 F0R Y0U T0 C0M3 H3R3." Terezi said behind you.

You jumped. God, she has to stop fucking doing that.

"Why are you all up and bothering us motherfucker?!" Gamzee said.

"Y34H, _, WHY?!"

"HE MEANT YOU, TEREZI...stupid bitch." He mumbled.

"M3?! H4H4, 1 4SK3D F1RST WH0R3, WH4T 4R3 Y0U D0ING H3R3?!"

"To get away from stupid bitches like you." You said coldly.

"BUT 1'M H3R3, S0 D0N'T W0RRY AB0UT 1T."

"Fuck off." You shoved Terezi out of the way and closed the door on her.

"WHAT A PIECE OF WORK!"

"You can all up and motherfuckin say that again." Gamzee said.

You sighed and looked out the window, you saw Dave walking to the door until Terezi opened it and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

You sighed again and went back to the Capricorn and Cancer.

"YOU ALRIGHT, _?"

"Yeah, just a little tired...That's all..."

"GOG DAMMIT, IT'S ONLY 6!"

"Sorry, how about we watch a scary movie to keep us awake?"

.: While Watching Scary Movie:.

Worst idea ever. There was so many jumpscares, the three of you scared your tits off.

.: Ending Of Scary Movie :.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." You said.

"CVGHADIOPVjDLX"

"...Wut."

You laughed and drank a can of Faygo.

((I just stopped here and had no idea wut the fuck was happening))

You were in harmony drinking your Faygo until you scared your tits off when you heard the screeching of the speakers change in a new song.

"...GOOD JOB, _" Karkat was soaked with (Insert Favorite Faygo Flavor).

"Yikes...Sorry.." You said.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, LET ME CLEAN UP." He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash off.

"Did I soak him that bad?" You asked.

"Yup." Gamzee said, rolling the y.

"Shit. Is he mad at me?"

"Do you think Karkat would be mad at you for all up and soaking his shit on accident? No he wouldn't. He would never stay mad at you, honk (o:."

You smiled a bit. "Thanks, Gamzee." You hugged him.

_***In The Next Chapter, The Party Is Still Going To Continue On. Stay Tuned!***_


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat finally came back from the bathroom, his shirt nice and dry.

"How in the hell did you get it dry?" You asked.

"SOLLUX HAD A HAIRDRYER IN HIS BATHROOM." It was silent for a while until it broke into laughter.

"Sollux is going to be so pissed when he finds out we found some of his 'personal' stuff!" You laughed.

"HAHA, I KNOW!"

"Honk Honk (ox"

You sighed when your laughter finally died down and listened to the music in the background. Was that techno? You love techno, you could listen to it anytime, anywhere.

"Hold on for a second, I'll be right back." You said and got off the bed.

You leaned against the wall next to the door and listened to the music. You could make out some voice you know (or knew).

Is that Dave?

You knew he loved to spin records, he would sometimes even show you some of his songs he made_or USED to.

You just never knew he did techno now, well, he did mention it to you a few times, but you thought he was never going to play it.

It was really good and there was no skipped beats or screeches of the records, you fell in love with the sound of his music.

You sighed and adjusted your (Insert Favorite Color) sweater and went down stairs. There was still a lot of people, but not as many when you first entered. Some must've went home...Or at least tried.

Terezi was no where to be found, so that was a good sign.

You scanned the room and saw a passed out Sollux and Aradia on the couch, snuggling together.

"Awe.!" You watched them cuddle adorably. You wished you could do that with Dave..

You snapped back to attention when the next song played. You made your way at least half through the crowd and listened very carefully, not missing a single second of this beautiful music.

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

I was spinning records and playing some fine ass music until something caught my attention, was that _? I thought I heard she wasn't going to go. Kitkat probably made her go.

I focused my attention back to the record player and continued to play.

But I couldn't because _ was looking too innocent! Sure she got into a fight, but it wasn't her fault was it? Meenah and her gang always get into fights, but I was pretty surprised when _ was one of their targets.

Terezi went home because someone called her saying that her sister, Latula, was in teh hospital.

_**.: Karkat's POV :.**_

Me and Gamzee were watching Dave and _'s every move.

I called Terezi, pretending that it was the hospital saying that her sister, Latula, was terribly injured. So she left and _ had Dave all to herself now. I saw her watching and listening to Dave play, like I planned. _ got Dave's attention like I also planned and they should be locking eyes in 5...4...3...2...1

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

Dave locked eyes with me for a few seconds. Of course, I blushed and looked away, but I still listened to his music, thank god he didn't notice my blush through his shades...

_**.: Back To Karkat's POV :.**_

I high-fived Gamzee. "I. FUCKING. KNEW IT."

_**.: Back To Dave's POV :.**_

_ and I locked eyes for a while, until she blushed and looked away. I thought her blush was pretty cute...Wait- what? No! No. I am with Terezi. Maybe I should've spent as much time as I spent with Terezi? I did notice that she seemed kind of off since we stopped hanging out. It's all my fault, I'm a jackass. Maybe sometime this week, I could let her know that I don't fucking hate her guts.

_**.: Terezi's POV :.**_

I rushed to the hospital and went to the front desk.

"WH3R3'S MY S1ST3R?!" I nearly yelled.

"What's her name?"

"L4TUL4 PYR0P3." I said.

The nurse looked through some files.

"She's in room 314." She said.

I ran to 314 like she said and opened the door.

"L4TUL4?!" I said.

"0H, T3R3Z1! H0W D1D Y0U KN0W 1 W4S 1NJUR3D?"

"...1 G0T 4 C4LL FR0M TH3 H0SP1T4L."

"TH3Y W3R3N'T G01NG T0 C4LL UNT1L F0UR 1N TH3 4T3RN00N." My mother, Redglare said.

"...k4rkl3s..." I murmured.

_***End Of The Party***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**.: Sunday :.**_

You were wearing a (Insert Favorite Color) flower crown while you were making Gamzee a purple one. It was a lovely 5 in the afternoon, the sun was setting while the light rays where bleeding through the leaves of the trees.

"So how are you and your motherfuckin' flush-crush doing (o;"

A (Insert Blood Color)ish hue was spread across your cheeks. "We haven't hung out since he started hanging out with Terezi. He hasn't even said a word to me since. He's just so focused on her. Life moves on I guess.." You put the now finished flower crown over Gamzee's horns, being careful not to touch them, and carefully slide it down to his head.

"Thanks for the crown sis (o:"

"No problem Gamzee c:"

"co;"

You laughed.

Where was Karkat you asked? Well, he was with family, his father finally came home and he wanted to spend time with him. You see, his mother died and his father's work was pretty far away, so he's barely home. His older brother, Kankri, is in charge of Karkat, so he makes sure Karkat is at school. He just makes sure he's ready, is what I'm meant to say.

You sighed ((you pretty much sigh in about every chapter xD)). "It's pretty quiet without Karkat.."

"Yeah, but at least you have me! honk."

You chuckled. "Yeah, at least I have you cx"

You must've said that a little too soon because Gamzee's phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

...

"Oh shit, okay, I'll be right there! I love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" You asked.

"It was Tavros, his house was set on fire! I got to go, I'm all up and motherfuckin' kinds of sorry!"

"It's alright, I understand."

"You could come with if you want."

"No, it's alright, I think you need some time with Tavros."

"Alright, thanks sis (o:"

"No problem c:"

_**.: Gamzee's POV :.**_

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsit! How the hell did Tavros' house all up and motherfuckin' catch on fire?! I quickly got in the car and fastened my seat belt. I started the engine and absconded the fuck out of here.

"Tavros! Are you all up and motherfuckin' alright?!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips

Tavros was finally out of his wheelchair, so he could walk normally.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just don't know how the fire ever even started!"

"Me neither..."


	8. Chapter 8

Police were still investigating on the fire, while you were standing aside the caution tape,examining the burned objects and corpse of a tinkerbull. Poor little guy. Without thinking, you went under the tape and caressed the forgotten tinkerbull. It coughed in the most adorable way possible, you couldn't bare to leave it to die.

"Hey!" A cop shouted.

You quickly ran back to your house and tried to nurse it to health.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" You rumaged through cabinets and grabbed an untouched first-aid kit, medicine, and other shit you could find to heal it.

You first cleaned it up, being careful not to add pressure on any wounds, and gave the tinkerbull a few painkillers. You next cleaned the wound incase so it wouldn't get an infection and put bandages around them.

You gave it some water and fed it soft bread. You sighed and gently pet the bull's head. It snorted and nudged it's nose on your leg. You smild and pet it. Was it a him or her? You thought. You examined the bull and saw it had bigger horns and bigger wings. Males had those bigger things than females. You had no idea what you should call him. You sucked at names anyway. For sure you didn't want those lame names like Joe, Sue, or Bob. Suddenly, a name came up. Abriell. A perfect name.

"I hope you like the name _Abriell_." You said.

_**.: The Very Next Day :.**_

It was Monday morning, and you couldn't bare to get out of bed (but you had too). You went back to sleep until you felt some pressure on your stomach. It was Abriell laying on your stomach, waiting for you to wake up.

You chuckled. "Good Morning Abriell - u -" You lightly picked him up and set him down on the floor and put on a sweater of some sort and slid on your skinny jeans. You couldn't bare another morning, but with Abriell here, things were more brighter. Then you thought of Dave, you wondered how his morning was going. You shook your head and continued getting ready.

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

You heard about the fire at Tavros's house yesterday, people said it was pretty intense. The police still doesn't know who did it, but they found only one trace of evidence. a peice of glass that once belonged to glasses, the color of the glass was red.


	9. Chapter 9

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

Was it Terezi? Hell no! There was no way Terezi could do that...I was sitting in the middle of the park, watching the little shits play around in the park. We have a small park near Alternia High, so I always go near the park when I have nothing else to do.

+++++++++++++++

I saw _ walk by, I remembered how we used to hang out. I wonder if I could jus-

"Hey _." I said without thinking.

She turned to me. "...Hi.." She said.

"Mind if you sit with me?"

"Uh..Sure.!" She put her backpack down and sat next to me.

"..."

"..."

"So uh, how's things?" I asked.

"Eh, it's okay...How are you and Terezi doing?" She turned to face me.

"Terezi and I are doing fine, why?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, you haven't been around me since..." She trailed off in her sentence.

"...Since what?"

"Oh...Uh, you know what, forget it. I should've never asked."

"No, it's fine..Uh, how are you and Kitkat doing?"

She laughed. "You think we're dating?"

"Well, yeah, you always hang out with him."

"That doesn't mean I'm dating him, we're just friends ya know?"

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

We both turned to each other.

"I-"

"W-"

"You go first."

"No, you can go first." She insisted.

"I got a new phone and I was wondering if I could get your number."

She laughed. "You're turning into Eridan!"

We both laughed.

"Haha,"

"Haha,"

"But, seriously, would you mind?"

"No, here, let me write it down."

She took out some notebook paper from her bag and a pen she found in her pocket and wrote it down.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She gave me a small smile, her eyes were filled with hope. She was hoping for what?

"D4V3!"

_ ran as fast as she could and fly off with her midnight black wings.

"_-"

"...Yeah?"

Terezi wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"H1 ;]"

"Hey. How are you?"

((I can't freaking stand typing her dialog, so I'm just going to go normal for a while))

"Wonderful! How are you?"

"Confused."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing.."

Her frown slowly turned into a grin.

"Alright, wanna walk to A High?"

"Sure."

_**.: Your POV :.**_

You just fly to Alterina High. Nice. You rubbed the upper bridge of your nose with your thumb and middle finger and walked inside.

"HEY FUCKASS!"

You burst into laughter and smiled. You feel like you haven't seen Karkat in days since he visited his dad. You were so fucking happy to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

You threw your arms around Karkat and almost crushed him to death.

"Jegus _, calm your tits it's just me!"

"I MISSED YOU!" You knew people were staring, but you didn't care, Karkat was here; MOTHERFUCKING KARKAT.

"I missed you too, but this is more than enough!"

"There is never such thing as enough!" You hugged him tighter.

"_, calm your tits, I think he had enough hugging, honk (o:" You released him and he was gasping for air.

"So how is your dad?" You asked.

"Fine, his health is way better compared to last time I visited him in the hospital.."

"That's good! c:"

The bell rang and it was time for school to start.

.:**_ Karkat's POV :._**

When I had to leave my dad for school, I felt like shit. At least my only friends care about me and my love for my dad (You and Gamzee).

"So how's your dad?" _ asked. To be honest, your dad was doing fine, but you haven't hugged him in such a long time and he doesn't know how much you want to.

"Fine, his health is way better compared to last time I visited him in the hospital.." At least you were telling part of the truth.

"That's good! c:"

And that was when the bell rang.

**_.: After Night Your POV :._**

You were having a peaceful sleep until you heard a crash and a bang, you shot of your bed and your first thought was Abriell.

"ABRIELL!" You screamed and went after him in the guests room and saw two shadows, one holding him while the other one was holding a dagger. "NO!" You punch the one holding the dagger as it slashed somewhere you didn't give a shit about at the moment. You quickly grabbed Abriell from the shadows as they slammed you against the wall and made your head bleed. You passed out for a couple of seconds and found them gone, but Abriell was still safe in your arms. You saw he had a deep cut on his side and a bleeding scratch on his head. "I'm so sorry..." You started to cry. You slowly got up and got some bandages and a bottle of milk. You gently washed his cuts and bandaged him up, nursing him some milk afterwords as you sat in the same place you cried holding him. "I'm so sorry..." You whispered again and cried again. Abriell started out as a forgotten, burnt tinkerbull in a crime scene until you found him and nursed him to health and saved him from nearly being kidnapped or even killed. You hummed the tune, 'Landfill' as he slowly fell asleep. You slowly took the bottle out of his mouth and you felt slumber take over with him savoring the warmth in your arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, I'm trying to make this chapter as long as possible compared to the other short, drabble ones. Enjoy I guess.**

_** .: Morning :.**_

Your eyes fluttered open and gazed upon Abriell, he was sleeping peacefully in your arms. You sighed and carried him to your bedroom. You wrapped some blankets in a nest and carefully laid him down in the middle, also placing a bowl of milk on a spot where it won't tip over. You picked out a random shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, as you went in the bathroom, you were a mess. Your hair was messy and you had slight dark circles under your eyes. The color of your eyes soon went to its regular color a few weeks after the 'incident' happened. You thought your body looked disgusting with your previous 'battle scars' that were now almost unnoticeable, white slashes decorating your arms. Luckily, you found some bracelets to add less attention to your arms.

You just finished brushing your hair, teeth, putting on a little amount of make up (mascara only) and examined yourself in the mirror.

You're still ugly.

You felt a sudden vibrate in your pocket, it was probably your abusive parents begging you to come back home. You were never going to anyway. You fucking hate their guts.

Turns out it was a text message from Dave.

_Dave: Hey_

_You: Hey._

_Dave: Wanna hang out later?_

_You: Yeah. Why not?_

_Dave: After school?_

_You: Sure. Where?_

_Dave: Park._

_You: See ya there_

_Dave: Peace out_ ((okay, that was totally out of character xD))

You slid your phone back in your pocket, you guess you have the rest of the day booked.

Another vibrate arrived in your pocket again, you pulled it out to see who was calling you.

_'Your Least Favorite People'_

You didn't want to talk to them. Not now. But you had to.

_"Yes?"_ You answered.

_"Please come back!"_

You sighed, _"Mom, no. I like it here and I don't want to live with two drunks again."_

_"Don't talk to me like that!"_

_"Mom, calm down, you're drunk again."_

_"I AM NOT DRUNK YOU WHORE!"_

You pinched the bridge of your nose with your thumb and index finger, preventing a headache to erupt.

_"I want you to stop calling me. You're only making it worse."_

_"NO!"_

_"MOM, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"_

_"YOU'RE THE CHILD IN THIS FAMILY!"_

_"I WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE IN THIS FUCKING FAMILY!"_ You screamed and hung up the phone. You slumped on the wall and slowly slid down to sit. You didn't cry or show any emotion. You didn't even know what you were feeling. You left your spot and checked on Abriell. Thank god he was still asleep. You were surprised the yelling and screaming didn't wake him up. You're biggest fear was your stepparents finding where you lived and moved in, beating you and Abriell. You didn't even want to imagine the young tinkerbull meeting his death; he has a long life ahead of him. You went to the bathroom and took some aspirin, swallowing the pills without any water (because you're hardcore like that). Something then caught your attention in one of the cabinets; a pack of cigarettes and a (Favorite Color) lighter. You suppose taking a few wouldn't hurt.

**_.: At School :._**

You almost fell asleep in Science, thank god Karkitty woke you up.

"_, you seem more tired than usual."

"Someone broke into my house."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, someone broke into my house.."

"WHY?!"

"I don't know.." You yawned.

"You're acting like this is no big deal motherfucker."

"I know, but I realized I accidentally left the front door unlocked. I'm going to double check that it's locked for now on," You paused for a while, "hey Gam, do the police found out about the person who set fire to Tav's house?"

"Not yet.." Gamzee scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I found his tinkerbull and I nursed it back to heath..And I know that I can't take care of it for long because of what's recently happening, so I thought if I could drop it off at your place." Ever since the fire burned down Tavros' house, he moved in with Gamzee.

"Sure thing, sis ;o)"

_**.: After School At The Park:.**_

"Hey." You said as Dave walked towards you.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem like you have something on your mind."

"Don't worry about it."

'But I want to...' You thought as Dave joined sitting on the bench with you. He sat up and changed the topic immediately.

"Why did you fly away when Terezi came to us?" The question hit you like a dagger; you did not want to talk about this. Not now.

"I realized I forgot something." Your words just flowed out of your mouth like wind, you didn't expect to say an excuse like that.

Dave quirked an eyebrow at you and you couldn't help but laugh. Thank god it was cold out because your cheeks were pink and you didn't want Dave to notice.

"Heh." He chuckled. There was a moment of comfortable silence until the vibrate of Dave's phone shocked both of you.

"Sup." He leaned in the bench. "Mhm, k. I'll be over there." He hit the end button.

"Who was that?"

"Just bro, he needs me back at home. You can come with if you want."

"Sure."

You and Dave eventually came into his home. It smelt so good, you forgot how nice it smelled when you used to always be at his place. Dave hung his jacket and you did the same. He suddenly stopped and froze.

"What is it?" You asked.

He was silent. You looked over to the direction to where he was looking and saw Lil' Cal. That little shit always scared his tits off and all you would do was laugh. You almost missed Cal. You thought about touching Dave's shoulder and walking him somewhere where he doesn't have to deal with him until your thoughts were interrupted by bro randomly sliding across the floor.

"BROOOO! GET CAL OUT!" Dave had a scarred-for-life face on.

"C'mon, Dave. He's just a puppet."

"He's creeppy!" You covered your mouth from laughing at how he said that.

"Man up, you have another girl over. Well, someone who isn't your girlfriend."

"Another girl?" Dave said confusingly.

"Yeah, Terezi came in 20 minutes ago and is waiting in your room." You grew stiff when you heard the name 'Terezi'. What was she doing here?! Couldn't she leave you and Dave alone?

"Oh. Okay. Cool." You walked with him up stairs and stopped.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"You take a right and it's the last door to the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He opened the door to his room and his voice suddenly just changed. It was more happy than he would ever be with you. You felt a ping of pain and rushed over to the bathroom and locked it sobbing a little. You looked out the window, it was getting a little dark out and you wanted to go home. But what were you going to tell Dave?

_'Oh, yeah, Dave, if you didn't notice, I hate Terezi's fuckin' guts and it's getting dark so I'm going to go home now. Peace.' _

You pulled down the blinds and hid in the shower, half crying, half working things out.


	12. Chapter 12

There you sat in the bathroom, a few tears staining your face and all your dignity lost. It's funny how you could fall apart over just some girl. But she wasn't just any girl, she was 'Dave's girl'. You wiped you tears on your arm without smearing your make up. You could really use a cigarette right now. But not here, you don't want Dave's house to smell like smoke. You then gathered up all your courage and went to Dave's room, not caring if it looked like you were crying or not.

"Hey, Dave?" You said as you entered his room, ignoring Terezi.

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to go. It's getting dark out and I really need to go home."

Dave's expression changed a bit, "Oh..Do you want us to walk you home or Bro could drive you back-"

"No, it's fine. I can walk home alone..Bye."

"Bye."

Before you closed the door, Dave said something that stopped you, "See you at school?"

"..Yeah. See ya." You forced a little smile and shut the door quietly. You leaned on the wall next to the door and sighed.

"Need a ride home?" Bro asked from downstairs.

You looked ahead and saw Bro washing some dishes, "No, I'm fine, I can walk myself home."

"You sure? There are some rapists who play 'The Big Bad Wolf' and you could be their next "Red Riding Hood'."

You chuckled, "I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"No problem." He said with a small smile and continued to wash the dishes.

You grabbed your coat and swung it over your shoulders, putting on arm in at a time. Before you headed out the door you said bye to Bro.

"Bye."

You quietly closed the door the same way you did when you closed Dave's door. You walked in the cold with the snow falling and lit a cigarette. Yes, this was your first time, but you started campfires since you were five, so it won't feel as bad. It felt pretty weird at first, but it settled your nerves after 30 seconds. You blew out some smoke from your mouth and put the cigarette back in your mouth. To your surprise, you saw Tavros and joined him on his walk.

"Hey.!" You said.

"Oh, hi."

"Why are you all alone out in the cold? Don't you have Gamzee to walk with you?"

His rusted blood color dusted his cheeks a little, "Gamzee's at his hive, I just decided to take a stroll by myself."

"Oh, sorry.."

"About what?"

"You wanted to walk on your own; I could leave you alone if you want."

He smiled a little, "No, it's alright, I can handle some company."

"Ok.."

The both of you walked in silence until Tav interrupted, "I never knew you started smoking."

"Oh, this is my first time." You said as you took it out of your mouth again, blowing out the smoke and putting the cigarette back in your mouth. "If I ever asked if you wanted one, I would expect you to say no."

"Yeah."

"No affense!"

"None taken! You were being honest at least."

"Right..." The both of you were walking for a while until you suddenly remembered something. "Have you lost a tinkerbull recently?"

"On the contrary, yes, why?"

"I was at at your place along the caution tape and saw your tinkerbull covered in ashes and injured; I couldn't resist so I took it home and cleaned it up and nursed it back to health. I was wondering if you wanted me to give it back."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem," You said, "my house is about a few blocks away, we could maybe come to my place and have you reunite with it."

"I would love that."

Tavros followed you home and shut the door behind him, hanging up his jacket.

"He's over here." You beckoned him to follow you to your room.

"How did you know it's a he?" Tav asked.

"Well, male tinkerbulls have thicker horns than female ones and is a darker orange."

"Oh, do you know what you named him?"

"Abriell."

"Abriell...It's a nice name."

"Thanks." You smiled a bit, you were going to miss Abriell a lot; you wondered if he was ever going to remember you. Probably not. Who knows.

Tavros picked Abriell up and put on his jacket, "Thank you so much for taking care of him for me."

"No problem."

"Well. See ya later."

"See ya."

When Tavros shut the door, you peered out the window from the curtains. It almost made you cry to see Abriell leave, but you had to do it for the best. You are now utterly alone. Maybe you can do some blogging; you haven't blogged since forever...


	13. Chapter 13

**This is what you've all been waiting for, chappie 13 of Dave x Reader No Fair ! This is not the ending (yet), but I would just like to say thank you for all the support I've been getting for this story and how everyone is excited for the next chapter! I'm thinking my goal for the total chapters in this story is maybe 20-30. I'm not sure if there should be a lemon to this I like to read lemons, but writing them is a pain in the ass. I usually don't like to write lemons I always force myself to do one when I haven't in such a long time. So anyways, here is chappie 13 **

After you blogged for two hours straight, you took a long, warm shower and played on Xbox Live with Sollux on Assassin's Creed multiplayer. You felt a little bit better; you haven't done the things you liked or wanted to do in such a long time! And you still kinda missed Abriell...He was the little shit you never had. But you didn't want to worry about that now, you're trying to have fun!

It was 12:00 am and you were watching Law and Order. Which kinda reminded you of the fire that happened at Tav's house...Did detectives ever solve the case? Probably not, if they did, it would be in the town's paper (yes you sometimes read the town's newspaper 'cause you're classy like that). You grabbed your jacket and beanie and walked to Tav's house (that is still in fucking ashes). It wasn't a long walk, so you arrived in 2-5 minutes. You looked around for anything interesting that could be some proof; all you found was a red piece of glass and a small lighter hidden in the bushes. You studied the lighter and it was just plain white, it had nothing on this that would reveal some clues. You then studied the red glass and your eyes widened. _'Terezi'_.

When the sun finally rose, you jolted out of bed and grabbed your phone to dial Tavros.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" You murmured.

_"Hello? (name)?"_

"TAVROS, HOLY SHIT! I THINK I FOUND OUT WHO BURNED DOWN YOUR HOUSE!"

_"Uh, you sure? It could be a misunderstand-"_

"IT ISN'T. I KNOW. WHO IT IS."

_"Alright then, who is it?"_

"Terezi..." You said. You were pretty sure he was going to hang up on you, he probably thinks you're crazy for all you care. But to your surprise, he stayed on the line. "Tavros?"

_"Yeah?"_

You sighed, being relived he didn't hang up on you. "Do you believe me?"

_"I'm not sure-"_

"No offence, but you got to be fucking kidding me. Terezi's glasses are red and she is one of the only people I know who have red glasses."

_"It could be anyone."_

"Good point, but she hates you and I've met just about every person in this neighborhood and the Pyrope family is the only people who have red glasses."

_"Yeah, but Terezi lost her dad..."_

"I lost both of my parents because they didn't want me and I was adopted by another family who treated me like shit so I moved out. I think she's coping with her problems pretty fine."

_"Oh...I'm sorry."_

"You don't have to pity me; I don't care about them. So anyway, it has to be Terezi!"

_"What if it's someone outside the neighborhood?" _Shit. He made a pretty good point there.

"There's mostly trees and wildlife outside our neighborhood. A squirrel with red glasses is not going to start a fire."

_"It could be Sollux..."_

"Good point..." You said, "Even though Sollux is Bipolar and could get a bit depressed sometimes, I know he would never do that. But I guess we have to suspect both of them then..."

_"Okay...So what are you going to do now?"_

"Go to the police station, you can come with me if you want. I could give you a ride."

_"Sure. See ya there."_

"Bye." You hung up and flopped down on your bed. Sollux would never do such a thing! Yet, he wears red and blue glasses. Who knows, it could've been him who started the fire. But you didn't want to go in that direction. It could ruin your friendship between him. You were not quite sure on what to do.

**So sorry, but this is the end of chapter 13 :c I took a long break from this and came back, trying to make it longer and finish it, but I had no inspiration. NO. INSPIRATION. So I guess you have to wait for chapter 14? God I'm so sorry it's short as fuck. See you in Chapter 14! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okaii, so winter break's over so don't rush me if I don't update in a while c: I'm sorry for not posting as much homestuck stories besides No Fair, I just want to focus on one story so I can go to the next one, Soul Taker. Please enjoy chappie 14, sorry if it's crappy!**

You and Tavros met up at the police station with all the proof you needed and entered the glass doors.

"Hello Mr. Nitram, what can I do for you?" Spades (detective and cop) asked.

"My friend, (name), uh, found some hidden proof and uh, we think we found a few suspects."

"What was a young lady like you looking through a crime scene. You could've set this up!" Shit.

"I swear! I didn't set this up! I found a white lighter behind a bush and another piece of red glass that used to belong to glasses."

"Let me see them."

You nodded and handed him the evidence.

"Hm. It does match together with the other red piece of glass; who do you think the suspects are?"

"Terezi Pyrope and Sollux Captor." You said.

"Why do you think so?"

"They're the only people in this town who have red glasses."

"Do you have pictures of them?"

You then nodded again and gave him pictures of Terezi and Sollux. He observed them for a while...

"Alright, I'm going to trust you for just this time. I'm going to call them over."

_'Yes!'_

"Do you know why you guys are here right?" Spades asked Sollux and Terezi.

"No." Sollux answered.

"Not really." Terezi added. Spades sighed and looked at both of them straight in the eyes.

"You're both here because we think you're the suspects of the fire last week."

"What?!" Sollux said.

"No way!" Terezi added.

"You both have red glasses, except for mister Captor here who always also has blue." Spades paused.

"Have either of you smoked?" Spades asked. You kinda sunk in your chair. You have been smoking a bit lately, you hope you didn't smell like smoke.

"No, why?" Sollux asked.

"Someone left a white lighter when the fire was set." He answered. You sighed, thank god no one smelled smoke.

"It's not mine." Terezi slouched a bit in her chair.

"Same." Sollux said with a straight face.

"Well, one of you is lying. Best to tell the truth or we'll find out ourselves." Spades said.

"How about we give everyone a self-check," The officer said, "even both of you." He then turned to you and Tavros. You gulped; this was not happening! You're armed with lighters and cigarettes!

"How about you first, Miss (name)?" Spades asked.

_'Shit!' _You nervously nodded your head and stood up with your arms held high. Spades then walked up towards you and pat his hands from your wrists to your waist until he felt something solid in your jeans.

"Cigarettes and lighters, looks like this was a set up after all. I guess we found our criminal." Spades said.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" You said sincerely.

"(Name), you are under arrest for burning down private property." Spades put your wrists behind your wrists and cuffed them.

"What do you have for proof that I'm the criminal?!"

"Easy, the set up and the lighters and cigarettes you had with you."

"I use these for smoking!"

"Someone who usually sets fires smoke." Spades said and glanced over at Sollux, Terezi, and Tavros. "You kids got a ride home?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Good. We'll send you all information about seeing us at court tomorrow." Spades continued to walk you over to a place with blank walls and a bed with a bathroom. You tried your best to jerk his hands away from your wrists and run, but his grip was too strong; he was also taller than you anyway. "Try again next time." He said and walked out, locking the door behind him. This was not happening. Tears welled up in your eyes as you sat in the corner of the bed, covering your face in your knees, next to where your forearms are resting.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is in Third Person Point Of View so yeah. Sorry for late update, I felt pretty sick over the days and was pretty upset over friends and all. I'm alright now. **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Just to let you know, I'm not going to update a lot, but I still will; I'm thinking of doing a web comic called 'Turning Tables' and another idea I've had for a long time called 'Wise Men Don't Speak'. Sadly, I have school, homework, video games, hormones, GAH! I also want to let you guys know that last year I had major anxiety, I stressed out so much and actually pulled out my hair! It was before I started writing fanfiction thank god; I would've been stressed to the max! And just to let you know, the story might go out of character.. So anyways, hope you guys enjoy ^ - ^**

Here you sat in a cell with plain white walls, wearing a light blue button up shirt and sweatpants with your combat boots on; you were pissed off and you honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone. Even Dave. Everyone probably thinks you did it anyway..You were so tired, you couldn't sleep, knowing you were uncomfortable and unsafe in your cell. And you really wanted a cigarette too...You shook off the feeling and looked around the place. It was 3:00 a.m; a few hours before Slick take his shift. You pulled some blankets over you and tried to at least get some rest.

When Tavros got home, he leaned on the door and got his thoughts together. (Name) would never do such a thing, even burning down her own moirail's house! He sighed and phoned Gamzee, he knew (Name) and he was the only person he can trust the most and could turn to.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, Tav what's up? (o:"_

"It's about (Name)...She's in prison.."

_"What?! Why?!"_

"I know; she uh, had some cigarettes and lighters on her so she pretty much caused the fire."

_"I've known (Name) for a long while now and she got in the habit of smoking a few weeks ago. It's not a big deal. She probably only smoked three times so far. I know she would never get addicted."_

"Are you sure?"

_"I'm very sure motherfucker."_

"Okay..I just want to let you know..."

_"Thank you Tav, and I love you."_

"I love you too, Gamzee." Tavros hung up the phone and returned back to whatever he was doing.

Dave was on his laptop, pestering Rose about random stuff like puppets and music until he felt his phone vibrate. As he looked, he saw the name _Terezi_ and pressed the accept button. "Hey babe, what's up?"

_"Well, I was at the police station and (Name) got arrested."_

"What?" He sat up in his chair (a red beanbag chair ;D) and tried to keep his cool.

_"She was the one who set Tav's house on fire..."_

"You sure?"

_"Dave, I'm really sure; she had lighters and cigarettes in her pants!" _Wait a minute, she smokes..?! He was dumbfounded and confused, it was all happening so quickly! This seemed nothing like (Name), it sounds so unreal, kind of like a dream. He knew (Name) for a long time until he started dating Terezi and she never seemed violent or was mentally unstable. But people change as time passes by and he guess his time with (Name) was up.

"She smokes?.."

_"I know it sounds like I'm lying, but it's true! She's going to be in court tomorrow and I'm coming; do ya wanna come with?"_

"Sure, why not."

_"I'll pick you up at 2:45."_

"Thanks, love ya."

_"Love ya too."_ Dave pressed the end button and went down stairs.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" Bro said as he was washing dishes.

"(Name)'s going to court today."

"What?!" He stopped what he was doing and quickly turned off the dishes, grabbing a towel to wipe his hands off.

"She was 'accused' of setting fire to the Nitram's house."

"(Name) always seemed like a nice girl; I'm pretty sure she's innocent."

"Me too..." Dave trailed off, "I'm going to court with Terezi tomorrow at 2:45. I think her parents are going to be there too."

"(Name) has parents? I always thought she moved in with a friend or lived alone."

"Same here, but she had parents this whole time; she never mention them or called them when I'm with her."

"Well, I'm wishing her luck. I heard it's pretty terrible in prison."

"Yeah...

You woke up and you were as pale as a sheet of paper and your eyes had dark circles around them. You looked out the window and say it was morning; about seven a.m or so. The whole ground was covered with a white sheet of flawless snow as the sunshine gave off a dramatic view. Your admiring was interrupted by Slick coming in the room with some coffee.

"Slept well?" He teased.

"Sure." You lied. He then handed you a pair of jeans that were about your size.

"Here," he said as he handed you the jeans, "wear these; it will make you at least a little more decent when we're at court."

You sighed and took them, he then leaded you to a bathroom, with a hand on your back encase you had any ideas of trying to get away (which will never happen).

"There are security cameras in the bathroom, encase you have any other ideas of escaping, we'll know you're trying to get away and the alarms will go off."

"Okay." You said quietly as you came in the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. You turned and saw a black camera starring at you, taking in your every move. Well, he obviously wasn't kidding..The hardest part is the changing part; you don't want the police (who were 90% men) to see you half naked in your underwear! Or even see the multiple scars on your legs. You unfolded the pair of jeans, took off your combat boots, and quickly slid down your sweatpants, hauling yourself into them in the speed of light. You grabbed your sweatpants, wanting to throw them in Slick's face, and put back on your combat boots. "I'm done." You said as you opened the door.

"That was pretty fast.." He said in a pretty suspicious tone.

_'Well, I'm changed so there.!'_

"Thanks?" It was more of a question than a thank you.

Karkat was at home, playing multiplayer on Xbox Live with Gamzee until he felt his phone vibrate. "Hold on, Gamzee I got a call."

"No problem motherfucker (o:" Karkat heard him say from his head set. He looked at his phone and saw it was a call from Sollux; what the hell could he want?!

"Sup buldgesucker, I'm trying to play Call Of Duty."

_"The newest one?"_

"Yeah."

_"Nice."_

"What do you want?" Karkat asked as he drank some of his water.

_"I was at the police station and (Name)'s going to court today." _Karkat quickly spit out his water.

"WHAT?! WHEN?"

_"Somewhere around 3:00 on SBURB Drive."_

"Why is she going to court?"

_"'Cause there was cigarettes and lighters in her pockets. She smoked y'know."_

"She did?"

_"She didn't tell you?"_

"She told no one actually..."

_"...She could've been stressed."_

"But over what? She was always care-free."

_"Something could've happened that made her care."_

"..." Karkat thought for a while; (Name) met his family and they both met Gamzee's, but never her's. Why did she never mention her family to them or even **seen** her family. Is she an orphan? That can't be possible, she would've been adopted then. John's adopted and he's fine; he always made everyone have a great laugh...

_"KK, you're dozing off again."_

"Huh?"

Sollux sighed.

_"Have you met (Name)'s family?"_

"No...Why?"

_"Her family could've been the reason why she started smoking and even gotten in this mess."_

"...You could be wrong..."

_"I once mentioned her family and she immediately became uncomfortable; I'm pretty sure she didn't have a very well history with her family.."_

You combed your hair with your fingers as Slick drank some of his coffee as he typed on the computer. For some reason, you could imagine him writing stuff like Harry Potter fanfiction and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Thank god you held it in before he even heard a peep come out of you. You were afraid he would jump out of nowhere and punch your airbagsor something. You still felt exhausted and the worst part is that you're on your period...What are you supposed to tell the authorities?!

_'Hey bitches, I'm on my period do you have any tampons on you even if you're men?' _Haha no. You felt a little dizzy so you silently got up and looked in the mirror in the little cell; god, you look horrible! You look so tired and beat up, you're surprised your skin could ever bethis pale. You looked like a vampire who barely got enough sleep. At least your hair looked at least a bit decent...You sighed and sat down in your cell, waiting for the day to pass by.

"(Last Name), it's time." Slick said as he opened the cell door.

"Already?" Time seemed to pass by pretty quickly when your in a cell.

"Yes, now come on, a lot of people are waiting for you."

"Okay..." You got up as Slick cuffed your hands behind you and leaded you to the court room. As you entered the room, tons of head turned in your direction as pairs of eyes you knew gazed at you. Three pairs of eyes only caught your attention; your family. "What are _they_ doing here?!" You said to Slick.

"They're your family, it's their right to attend to events like this." You turned to them and gazed deep in their eyes with hatred.

_'No it isn't.'_


End file.
